El Mejor Regalo
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: ¿Cual es el mejor regalo para un muchacho como Arnold?  Historia superchiquita, solo por el cumpleaños de Arnold.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**El mejor regalo.**

–**oOoOoOo–**

Arnold entro a la casa notando el fuerte olor a quemado por todos lados, se sorprendió de ver la puerta abierta, entra asustado, pensando que tal vez Helga o alguno de sus padres puedan estar heridos, entonces escucha un sollozo y la descubre, una adolescente rubia encorvada en el piso, llorando, pareciera que jamas la ha visto llorar, del horno aún sale humo, preocupado se acerca a ella.

– ¡Cof, cof! – entra a la cocina y aparta el humo sacudiendo las manos –. ¿Helga? ¿Estas bien? – no hay mucha respuesta, Helga solo ladea su cara y lo mira de reojo.

– ¡Snif, soy una inútil Arnold… nada me sale bien! – dice entre suspiros.

– ¿Helga… que es todo esto, segura que estas bien? – se acerca a ella y le acaricia el cabello, observando que tiene pegada harina y merengue en la cara y el pelo.

– ¡Mira, mira, el estúpido pastel se quemo, el merengue… no logro que levante, soy una torpe! Snif – grita sin dejar de llorar.

– ¿Helga intentabas hacer un pastel, para mi? – dice él con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, sabe que Helga ha comenzado a aprender a cocinar para tener algo saludable que comer, pero jamas pensó que quisiera hacerle un pastel.

– ¡Duh, ¿y que crees que había en el horno Arnoldo? ¿No es hoy tu cumpleaños acaso? ¡Pero mira soy tan estúpida, como el maldito merengue no subía me quede embobada haciéndolo y no note que el pan se estaba quemando hasta que vi inundada de humo la cocina! _replica ella levantándose del piso y tomando el batidor con la mano –. ¡Torpe! – replica golpeando el bowl donde esta una crema un poco esponjada.

– Mi amor… pero es solo un pastel… tranquila… – acercándose a ella.

– ¡No es solo un pastel alcornoque, era tu regalo de cumpleaños… – explota ella mirándolo con enojo – y deja de burlarte de mi! – se enfada al ver la cara sonriente de Arnold.

– ¡Mi cielo no estoy burlándome de ti… es solo que lo estas tomando muy a pecho, el pastel no es importante, si tú estas bien! – dice abrazándola.

– ¡Pero no tengo otro regalo… quería hacer algo especial para ti y hecho por mi, ademas le prometí a Stella que yo lo haría! – dice un poco mas tranquila al sentir los brazos de su amado alrededor de ella, pero comenzando a sollozar.

Arnold casi nunca la ha visto llorar, pocas veces, tal vez nunca, es raro para él verla tan frágil, pero es que a pesar de todas sus capas, Helga sigue siendo una chica sensible en el fondo de su alma, ese es el mejor regalo para él, saberla humana, saber que lo ama tanto como para llorar por algo tan tonto como un pastel quemado.

– Helga, pero yo ya tengo el mejor regalo – expresa jubiloso frotando su nariz contra la de ella a modo de beso esquimal.

– ¿Que… cual? – replica ella sin comprender.

– Tú Helga… tú eres el mejor regalo – dice él abrazándola con mas fuerza.

Ella abre los ojos al entender las palabras de Arnold, su alma se llena de felicidad y aventando el batidor hacia atrás lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

– Entonces… aquí estoy Arnold… ¡Feliz cumpleaños cabeza de balón! – lo felicita con el mote con que antes lo insultaba y ahora es su modo de decirle lo especial que es para ella.

– ¡Gracias amor… por todo! – dice él antes de besarla suavemente en los labios –. ¿Sabes amor? – expresa él mirándola.

– Dime – responde ella soñadora.

– Te ves muy linda con la carita sucia de harina y el cabello lleno de merengue – bromea él, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro - . ¡Auch!

– ¡Tarado, ¿y de quien es la culpa? – dice mas feliz la rubia y ambos sonríen.

Después de eso, la manda a ducharse y cambiarse, para que vayan a la fiesta que sus padres y amigos han planeado, en tanto él ordena un poco la cocina y pide por teléfono un pastel en la panadería.

Cuando Helga baja luce linda y él no puede evitar sentirse feliz por ser su novio.

– Y a todo esto Arnold… ¿cuantos años cumples? – dice colgándose de su brazo.

– ¡La misma edad que tú querida, ahora si estamos parejos! – dice él mientras salen por la puerta.

Fin.

Este fic es en honor al cumpleaños de Arnold, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Arnold, donde quiera que existas! ^^

Saludos.

No olviden ver el dibujo en DA, solo busquen en mi profile. ^^

**Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.**


End file.
